Forever in Love
by hanyougal
Summary: Bella's eyes widened when her eyes met golden ones. She gazed into his beautiful eyes as he fascinated at her innocent ones. It was then, the two knew that they were made for each other.


a/n: So, this story basically starts out like the original book and it's purely my imagination taking off after that. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter and please, R&R.

Much Love, Hanyougal

TWILIGHT BELONGS TO STEPHENIE MEYER. If it belonged to me, Edward would be a dancing elf that lived near the rainbow.

.

.

.

Isabella Marie Swan was busy reading a book when the hum of the car's tires changed pitch on the road beneath her. Bella glanced up, surprised to see where they were.

_Forks already?_

She put her book down and gazed out the calm roads. Fog hovered above the roads as it had begun raining.

_Great day for a move. _Bella thought amused, recalling her mom's unsuccessful attempt in convincing her to not leave as Bella was packing for the leave. Bella had listened carefully and answered with a big no. Her mom had sighed and replied, 'It rains a lot in Forks and I know someone who absolutely hates rainfalls.'

Bella had rolled her eyes playfully. 'I'll carry an umbrella with me everywhere I go, mom.' She had pouted cutely and hugged her smiling daughter.

'Aren't you excited, Bells?' Charlie, her dad asked anxiously.

_No. _'Yep, super excited.' She lied as she tried to put a convincing smirk on her pale face.

Charlie's smile fell as he sighed. _It wasn't much of a convincing smirk_.

'Well, okay. You're starting school on Monday." He said sounding mildly sorry for his daughter.

Bella nodded, already accustomed to his tone.

She was starting school on Monday when it was already the 2nd semester for the students. Truth was, she felt bad for herself.

'We're here.' Charlie said as they parked near a plain house that she had spent most of her summers in. She stared at the house and smiled.

'It's exactly how I remember it.' She felt a sudden wave of nostalgia as she gazed at the house.

'I haven't really had the time to change the color and stuffs.' Charlie said, hopping out and opening Bella's door for her. 'Did you want to change the color?'

'No, I'm actually quite happy that you haven't changed it. I've always like it the way it is.' She replied, gathering her things.

The few raindrops were starting to pour as they reached the front door. Bella looked around her surroundings and smiled. _He hasn't moved a thing. Typical, dad. _

Charlie pushed the old door, taking a moment to catch his breath and brush off the rain. As he did, Bella raised her eyes to the space before her.

Plain furniture, plain color, plain… everything.

Bella turned around and gave Charlie a wide smile. _Typical, typical dad. _

Charlie shrugged and gave a weak smile at his daughter.

Bella dashed up the stairs and charged towards what she remembered as her room. As she neared the room, she slowed to a nonchalant stroll and smiled. She opened the door and gasped in surprise.

_Everything's exactly like I remember it. _She stepped inside her room and she smiled even wider as she took a look around. She stopped dead on her tracks and immediately jumped on her bed.

'Guess, I did the right thing not changing anything.' Charlie laughed placing her belongings down.

'Definitely the right thing.' Bella smiled as she made herself comfortable on her bed.

'Well, I'll go prepare dinner. You can rest.' Charlie said, closing the door.

Bella smiled at her dad and thanked him mentally for not moving anything.

See, Isabella Swan was weird. She didn't like nor want change.

_It's great to be back home._ She thought as she fell into a deep slumber.

.

.

.

Isabella Swan hurried across the parking lot through the cold rain, wishing she had worn more than jeans and a cashmere sweater. As she neared the building's main entrance, her heart hammering against her chest.

_Great, I'm late on the first day of school, just great. _Bella had dreaded the morning when waking up and realizing it was Monday.

Reaching the main doors, she felt the same sense of nervousness she always felt on first days. Isabella Swan was now running. _Talk about a grand entrance._ She gulped nervously as she pushed through the revolving door, taking a moment to catch her breath.

As she strode into the classroom, she raised her eyes and smiled warmly. An instant later her smile evaporated. She froze on her steps and glanced around the room.

Something was very, very wrong.

Bella stood frozen in the room and studied the scene before her. The room was precisely as she pictured it- a balanced semicircle built in the style of a Greek amphitheater. The room shouted literature but something was off.

Today, the room was empty.

No teacher. No class. Just a man sleeping with his head down, a head filled with brown, messy, tousled hair. _Am I in the wrong room? _She peered down at her schedule and raised her eyebrows in confusion. Nope, she was in the right room.

She sighed as she turned around to leave for the main office when she suddenly tripped on her boots and fell hard leaving a loud bam.

'Man, why do I have to be so clumsy?' She groaned as she got back up, cursing her luck oblivious to the man that had woken with a startle.

'You scared me.' A soft, velvet voice spoke ever so calm.

_Great._ Bella turned around to face the man putting her apologetic face on.

'I'm sorry! I didn't mean-'

Bella's eyes widened when her eyes met golden ones. The man was undoubtedly handsome with his pale complexion, red lips, perfect nose but what intrigued Bella most were his eyes. The two stared at each-other until the handsome stranger smiled and broke the silence. 'It's alright. Are you okay?'

Bella took in the breath she realized she was holding and smiled back.

'Y-yeah. I guess I am.' Bella realized she was clutching her book so tightly her fingers were going numb.

'Excuse me but is this Ms. Blare's literature class?' She asked in a rush once remembering why she was here.

The man shook his head. 'Her room was switched into the third floor a year ago.'

'Oh. Do you know what room it is?' Bella asked the pale man.

'It's room 3-12.' He replied, standing up and started gathering his books.

'What about this room?' Bella curiously asked wondering why this beautiful room wasn't used.

Bella didn't fail to notice a smile building on his face. 'It hasn't been used ever-since. Basically, this room's abandoned.'

'Oh. Well then, I b-better head to class. D-don't want to be late.' She replied wondering why on earth she was stuttering.

The handsome man smiled wider. 'You're already late.'

_Smooth. _Bella mentally face-palmed herself. 'I mean I don't want to be even MORE late!' The pale boy chuckled softly and nodded. 'Right.'

'Thank you and I-I'm sorry for waking you up.' Bella laughed apologetic

'It's alright.' He smiled broadly. 'Have a great first day.'

Bella smiled and turned to leave.

_Why was I so nervous speaking to him? _She wondered as she left the room.

.

.

.

_Interesting girl._

Edward Cullen stared at the disappearing figure of the brunette who was running to her class. His lips curved into a smile when she tripped again and got back up hastily.

He chuckled softly once remembering the moment where they had gazed at each other for what felt like a lifetime. He ran a finger through his messy hair as he saw Bella's pale face in his mind again. _Innocent eyes._

_I hope we meet again._

_._

_._

_._

a/n: How was that? Spent 3 hours on it. I gotta be honest with ya'll, I really am not the BIGGEST fan of Twilight but I find Edward and Bella really beautiful together, so Voila! I just wanted to make a story involving these two. Again, I hope you enjoyed this and please, R&R!

Much Love,

Hanyougal :D


End file.
